The Strange Hero
by mattwilliams1993
Summary: Alexander Wilson is the last remaining power ranger but there's something strange about the kids in his class
1. Chapter 1

The strange hero Chapter 1

St Hearts School England

A normal Day at least as normal as you can get For a Secret Agebt working for the British government.

Dan sat in class bored as mrs king talked about algebra dan finds it funny because he had already passed his exams last year in an mi9 traiming camp they couldn't tell the school because it could breach their identities

Dan starts to fall asleep as Mrs. King Drawles on and on a sharp knock at the door breaks the manatomy.

Mr. flatly comes in leading in what appears to be a new student who appears to be dans age.

Mr Flatley Looks apologetic (He's terrifed of mrs king Dan thought)

Flatley is Accompanying a new student a Tall Teenager about dans Age

"Mrs King Excuse me, I've bought the new student to join the class He's starting today his name is Alexander Wilson but He doesnt seem to like his full name" Flatley droned

Mrs. King says "well take a seat over there then boy Alex sits down.

10 minutes of the lesson go by when alexs head perks up and he raises his hand Mrs King looks at him fearcilcily

"Mrs. Can I be excused" Mrs King says "go on then be quick this is a very intresting lesson"

Alex left the classroom and closed the door behind him.

It was seconds later that dans pencil comunicator begins to flash with a quick glance at his oher team mates they leave the room without asking

Heading straight to the caretakers store room and entering the mi9 base.

Frank says "welcome team strange one for you there appears to be a teenager running around in coloured spandex"

"Is this a joke" keri asked "do I ever joke keri" "not enough tom quipped" "so whats our mission then Dan asked seriously"

Frank said "I want the three of you to investogate this sighting he serms to pop up whenever there is trouble".

Tom walks over to his computer and sits down "have fun with captain America" as everyone groans

They arrive at the sighting a jewerly shop in the dowtown area they find the shops door open the alarm still going off.

They enter the shop finding a man wearing a silver and black spandex suit with a wolf logo on the front he appears to be fighting off two men in the back room.

The team watches as he kicks one of them in the face knocking them unconscious he does the same to the other one with a back fist

He leaves walking past the startled team stopping and saying "back room" before leaving.

The team stand there shocked when there communicators go off dan answers frank says team come back to base I have something you want to see.

Back at base the team is watching the surveillance tape of the fight at the jewerly shop tom shuts off the tape when it reaches the end

"that's not standard standard mi9 fighting style so hes not an undercover agent" Dan says "I think Ive seen that costume design before but I can't remember I will look into it" tom adds

Frank get a call on his cellphone he answered London speaking you want me to tell my team to arrest him yes of course.

he put the phone he turned to his team and said "new orders mi9 want this vigilante brought in for questioning next time you see him your to bring him in".

24 hours later the team arrive at another sighting an assault in a local park the team see the vilgalante as he defeats the man who assaulted the woman who thanks him and walks away.

Dan steps forward and says mi9 your under arrest stepping forward and grabbing one of the mans arms and twisting it into a wrist lock.

When the man springs into action grabbing dan and throwing him over his shoulders onto the floor

Keri runs forward and starts kicking and punching the man but with what serms like super himan relfexes he blocks every one of her strikes and reverses knocking her to the floor

the third agent tries for another tactic tries for a glying kick the vilgalante ready for this grabs her leg and flicks the air she lands next to keri the vilgalante just walks away.

Back at the base they are being patched up by frank

Dan says "ive never thought anyone like that before must have been a Korps agent" " he's not on their records Dan" frank says seriously

Tom grabs their attention "guys I remeber now where I saw that costume have a look at this" the team look over at the computer screen

Frank says "but tom this cant be them this story is dated 1992" aneisha rolls her eyes "maybe its one of their kids"

"Frank says we have to take him into custody next time im coming with you maybe experience will give an advantage.

The team next encounter with the vilgalante went about as well as the last badly frank looks over the bodies of his unconscious team mates then turns to face the vigilance

"You're under arrest for assaulting three government agents and multple other crimes" the vilgalante scoffed and said "I attacked nobody your agents attacked me I was just defending myself"

Frank said "enough your coming with me" the vilgalante said "bring it on maybe you will give ne a challenge

frank struck at the vilgalante who blocked every one of his strikes and flipped him and he hit the floor the vigilante stood over the four fallen agents and said "maybe now you will realise thats its not that easy to arrest a power ranger" he walked away.

Back at the spy base tom was helping patch them up "this is getting ridiculous hes beaten us twice even with franks help" dan stated

"well ive been going over the surveilance tapes of the recent encounters and it seems the vigilante power is some kind of technology, so I found this it works like an emp pulse it will knock out his powers I think"

"So he'll be normal just like us" Keri added

"That's what I believe yes tom said" "well that's something I suppose" but how do we draw him out" "I think I know how to do that" Aniesha said.

it was terrible plan aniesha thought as she watched keri disguised as an old lady she saw dan run up to keri and steal her bag.

She watched Keri chase after Dan but fall when she saw the vilgalante approch she held the communicator to her ear and said "it worked".

As she saw the vilgalante chase dan straight into the trap tom activated the trap causing the vilgalante to fall to his knees his suit remained undamaged but he couldn't move

Dan stepped forward "time to find out who you are" he went to take the vilgalante helmet off.

When he spoke "wait please dont do this here move me somewhere private ill explain everything.

End of chapter


	2. Chapter 2

**Strange hero chapter 2**

The Agents Bundled the vigilante back to the spy base below the School, dan pushing him onto a chair. "You have one chance to explain" the pissed off Agent Growled.

Looking Straight ahead

the vigilante. Said "okay I'm the last remaining destiny force power ranger if you have done any Research you would know that our team was active in the mid 90's".

"In fact the truth is the entire team fell in battle i am the second generation"

"So your father was killed in action" Tom Questioned

The vilgalante continued "and I received his ring of power upon his death ive been hunting down the ones responsible and if you dont mind.

I would like to leave because ive answered all your questions" frank steps forward "we're sorry we wasted your time but whats your name".

the vigilante said" I cant tell you that keepung my identity secure is all I have if people know who I am how can I live a normal life plus it will those I care about in danger now can I go.

Frank said "tom turn of the trap" reluctantly tom did and the vilgerlante left.

The agents watched after him tom then said "Ill be back in a minute guys".

Tom catches up with the vigilante who turns tom days look "the others don't trust you right now but something tells me to trust you.

The vigilante took something out of his pocket and scribbled on it and handed it to tom before he left.

Tom watched after him confused he looked and the paper and his eyes widened but he pocketed it and went back to the spy base.

"Frank you sure that was wise keri stated" "we dont have enough we cant hold him without reasonable cause, and lets be honest id rather have him out there doing something than in here in our secret base".

"For now we stay out of his way is that understood"

The other agents nodded reluctantly.

Alex returned home after the complications and went in his bedroom and removed his helmet and demorphed revealing that he was wearing a silver jacket and pair of silver gloves.

he sat down on his bed and picked up a letter from his father he remebered the day he received it dear alex "if you are reading this then the unthinkable has happened know that I will always be with you I leave to you my power ring in hopes that you will use it to follow in my foot steps may the power protect you your father.

Alex put down the letter and said "I promise dad I will find the ones who did this and make them pay he stood from the bed and pressed a button on the wall the wall beside the bed slid across revealing a staircase,

Alex descended the stairs entering his secret base which was a large room Alex walked over to the desk where there was a laptop computer connected to a wide screen on the walk Alex typed on.

The computer and a map appeared Alex looked at the areas where he had cleared out which were in red he said

"maybe here next" and touched a pair of the map alex said "damn still no closer" he turned his eyes to a photo on the desk that showed his dad and his dads team

"I will do you proud" Alex got up and left the base to get some rest.

Back at the spybase all the agents had left apart from tom and Keri tom was searching through records "what you looking for frank told us to stop looking into this ranger"

"I know what frank said Keri but I think we shpuld be helping him I mean you dont trust him but he never hurt us we forced his hand"

Keri yawned "I'm going home you do what you want Keri left tom continued looking at the computer screen of the destiny force team.

Keri left the spybase and the school and was on her way home when she saw something out the corner of her eye she turned and said "who's there" sudenly she was grabbed from behind.

A man stepped forward and said "we found you one of the mi9 child spy team mi9 must have serious problems hiring kids as agents".

"our boss will be intrested in seeing you get her in the car" Keri struggled but they knocked her unconscious and threw her in the car

The man got in the back with her and said "drive" the car drove off.

In an undisclosed location the men stopped the car and they dragged keri inside the building .

A week later frank called the spys into the base dan said "whats so urgent frank another mission" "no dan have any of you seen keri she hasn't been seen in a week"

"Thought she lived in the spybase" tom added Aniesha said "we thought she was on a mission she not with us" frank started then "where" he was cut off when the monitor flickered and the crime minister face appeared

"greetings on this secure mi9 frequency I have something you've been looking for" she stepped aside revealing two guards holding an unconscious Keri.

"What have you done to her" the crime minister laughed "nothing yet but that depends on you my demands are as follows I want you you to release all Korps agents in your prisons you have 5 hours to comply with my demands".

She went. To close the comm. channel but said "oh and don't attempt.a rescue if I see even one mi9 agent anywhere near this location the girl will die" the screen switched off.

Frank said "guess I should call mi9 theres a lot of prisoners"

No we can't do that we need to rescue her" Dan said.

Tom said "did you not hear what she said if anyone from mi9" I heard what she said tom but what else can we do"

"well tom began" "no" dan said "I know what your thinking and he can't be trusted we have to find away to get her ourselves".

Tom backed down and said "ill be back in a minute" he got up and left he stood out of sight of the camera and pulled out his communicator

And fiddled with the wires and tuned it into Alex frequency in his room Alex sat up and pressed his communicator tom's voice was heard "we need your help.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

**Strange hero chapter 3**

Alex switched off the communicator and said "im on my way" Alex morphed and made his way to the location tom traced the call to Alex walked towards the building the two guards standing out front looked up.

"Hello boy's im looking for a vacant stare" the guards looked confused "that's the one" and Alex punches them both.

Knocking them to the floor and making them lose conscious.

Alex walks over their bodies and enters the building finding more guards.

They shout "sound the alarm inform the crime minister" one of the guards ran off Alex said "well this should be fun" and started fighting them

Meanwhile the crime minister has been watching the events with great interest when a guard ran in "mam" he began "we need futher orders he like nothing we've faced before at this rate he'll be here in an hour".

The crime minister sighed "send more guards" "but mam the only guards left are the one guarding the cells if we deploy them there will be no one guarding the agent".

"Send them anyway" the crime minister shouted "and you get out of my sight" yes mam the guard said fearfully" he left.

Alex took down the remaining guards and looked up at the camera putting his hands in a begging and saying in a sarcastic tone please sir "can I have some more" in her office the crime minister shouts and bangs her hands on the table.

Before picking up a communication device she speaks "this is the crime minister speaking all remaining guards in the building converge on the cells now" Alex said "so all of the guards are around the cells".

I was wondering how I was going to find them thanks does a thumbs up to the camera before walking towards the cells as thr crime minister shatters a wine glass.

Alex makes his way round the corner into the room finding keri and five guards "really there are five of you" one of the guards said stupidly "that's five more than you have" alex sighs "very well I defeated 25 of you making my way here lets make it a nice round even 30.

Alex struck at the guards and knocked them out grabbing the cell keys from the last guard allowing Alex to open Keri cell he went to help her up but Keri backed away.

Alex exasperated said "we haven't got much time there could be more coming and I would prefer you come with me willingly".

so alex turned away from her "power down" He stated his suit Fading revealing the True person Within

"WAIT you: your alex the new kid she stops too shocked to continue" "well" alex begins "im not the only one with secrets k3r1 and besides who did you think would be the silver ranger rolwie mister flatly lady j.

"Enough I understand now can you get me out of here she tries to stand but falls back down onto her knees Alex said "so your not walking on your own

I better get into my suit"

Alex crosses his arms across his chest and shouts "destiny force silver annihilation" Alex supports Keri draping one arm round his shoulders when he hears something "come on guards are coming"

Alex takes Keri and excites the cells their running down the corridor when the guards swarm into the corridor at both sides cutting off our escape, with his free hand Alex pulls out one of his blasters,

Before turning to Keri and saying "do you know how to fire one of these" Keri shook her head Alex sighed and pressed a button on the blaster and it morphed into a sword he said "how's this"

Keri took the blade while Alex drew a second blaster "okay simple rules Keri keep those guards behind us away ill deal with those in front.

One of the guards laughed and said" ha whats that toy going to do Alex sighs "how would you like to find out oh I know" and Pulled the trigger firing a laser beam that hit the guard in the chest and he crumbled to the floor unconscious

"anyone else have a comment" did you kill him" no he'll wake with cracking headache come on.

Alex fired taking out the remaining guards "now we run" the two of us made it outside watching the events the crime minister screamed in fury and slammed her fist onto the table,

Outside Keri said "what got her so angry" alex replied "me I think would you believe I can be quite irratating" your not irratating you did save me but why".

Alex said " someone told me you were in trouble I was in the area decided to offer my help and lets be honest is fun surely you enjoyed it too"

Keri said "the fighting was fun me getting beaten up not so much" "yh about that where do I take you because a hospital probably isnt the best do I take you to your friends because you kinda kidnapped me last time".

"Sorry about that but we didn't know what side you were on" alex said "don't worry I forgive you come let's go but one thing about my identity can you keep quiet for a moment.

In the spybase dan finally won the argument about keri and they were about to leave when the lift dinged and the doirs opened revealing alex supporting a battered keri "I believe this young lady belongs to you" frank steps forward and alex hands keri over he turns to leave when aniesha says "how'd you know where to find her" tom rolled his eyes this unnoticed by the others.

Alex said "lets just say I have friends in high places now if theres nothing else ill be leaving he entered the lift when frank who was checking Keri over said "thank you for saving her".

Alex replied "you're welcome" the lift door closed frank said "look after keri ill be back in a moment" he enters the lift and sees the silver ranger dissappear round the corner he says "wait up I want to talk to you"

He gets there but finds the ranger gone almost imediatly after an unmorphed Alex walks past.

Hey alex is it did you a guy in silver spandex running past:" alex replies "are you okay mister London did you take a hit on the head or something" frank says "nevermind and walks away" alex smiles before going to his next class.

In her office the crime minister shout at the guards "how could you fail me you let our prisoner escape" one of said while terrified but man" the crine minister rounded on him.

"Be silent I do not want to hear your excuses get out of my sight and be glad im letting you live" the guards left the room the crime minister stood up and went over to the wall and pressed it the wall slid aside.

She entered the room revealing a body hooked up to a life support machine a voice says "how goes the healing process" the crime minister looks at a computer which has a red lught on it "the process goes well master mind."

"But there's a problem earlier today I captured k3r1 but she was rescued by a meddling guy in a silver suit "I think he's Back" the master mind said "that's impossible I personally ended him myself him and his pathetic team it is because of him that I am in this state and if hes back then he pay with his life I want him brought to me.

The crime minister said "yes master mind" she got up and left the room and sat at her desk she pulled a phone out of the bottom draw and placed it to het ear and said "mr von hades I have a job for you".

End of chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**Strange hero chapter 4**

It's been a week since Alex rescued Keri in school Alex sits out the way droning out Mrs. as she talks about the pyfagourous theory Alex sighs as he remembers being a lot more interested when he learnt this at the polygon agency.

He starting to doze off when Keri sits down next to him and we start to talk watching us talk is a very annoyed dan he says to tom whos sitting next to him "when did they become friends".

Tom looks over as Keri laughs quietly at a joke Alex makes tom watches alex when he sees a flash of silver he turns back making a mental note to ask about that later.

After the lesson ended Alex started to leave the school when tom said "the light from the window hit your hand and I saw something Alex looked around making sure the corridor was empty.

Before saying "I was wondering when you would figure it out guess you always were the smartest of your team" "hey whats that say about me" as Keri walked round the corner.

Alex said "well I told you but tom figured out on his own" Keri glared at me Alex said "well it's true" sudenly alexs communicator went off.

"Trouble I'll be back in a little while" and ran out of the school before morphing tom and Keri looked in the direction Alex ran off in.

Later Alex arrived at the sighting but found nothing when Alex heard a noise and quickly ducked as throwing star imbedded in the wall nearby Alex drew his blasters,

as two men stepped forward they laughed "your the silver ranger you look like a school kid this should be easy they attacked Alex who immediately fired both his blasters but it made no difference as the assassins blocked every shot.

Alex jumps out of the way as one of them throws himself at him he lands and put his weapons away and takes them on hand to hand he blocks both assasins strikes and kicks one while punching the other causing them to step back.

Before Alex runs at them and delivers a super kick to the face knocking him to the floor the other assasin is shocked but charges at Alex.

Who blocks his strikes and punches him in the face then sweep kicks him knocking him to the floor Alex takes a deep breath when a clapping sound is heard.

Alex turns round as a short but muscular man steps out of the shadows and says sarcastically "well done ranger you are just as much of a nuisance as my employer says alex sighs "who the hell are you muscle brains".

The man laughs before saying "I am alexis von hades the most ruthless assassin in the world and the first and the only master of scapula

"So you're an assassin and you've been hired to kill me any chance I can know your employer so I can thank them or just a name"

"You are not taking this seriously boy I am the most dangerous assassin in the known world you will treat me with some respect see you next time ranger"

As he steps back into the shadow Alex turns the two he defeated gone he sighs before returning to school demorphing outside.

A couple of hours later alex makes his way home after school finshed he arrices home finding tom and keri waiting out front keri says " what was the emergency" "nothing I couldn't hadle just some hired assassins.

Alex walked past Keri and entered the house followed by tom and Keri alex begsn "since you both know my secret its time to show you how it works follow" alex led them upstairs and pressed the button on the wall openeing the secret passage.

Alex entered followed by tom and keri as he entered the room the lights and a voice said "welcome home master" tom said " who said that" "I did agent tupper and I see you bought you brought agent summers with".

Keri and tom looked at Alex confused "oh sorry introductions tom Keri I give you my super artifical intelligence Henry "master im called h3nr".

Alex sighs come have a sense of humour you know I henry anyway" he turns back to tom are gazing around in complete utter shock welcome to my secret base although not secret anymore.

Tom speaks after getting over his shock "okay I see the whole secret base being a mi9 and all but theres no way a computer can be that powerful".

Alex said "okay ill prove it to you henry hack into toms computer and open the file known as private a few seconds later "file opened displaying" "no stop I see your point"

"Henry terminate connection connection "yes master" Keri looks at tom abd says "what was that about to show" "nothing tom says seriously" Alex laughed when henry said "master there another attack downtown"

Alex saiid "on it " and headed but turned back "oh tom keri dont do anything illegal" alex left later alex had once again been attacked by assassins he had defeated two of them and faced von hades who said "told you that we meet again.

You may have been able to defeat my minions but im the most the most ruthless assassin in the world" "bring it on bitch" as we fought back in the base tom was attempting to put henry to use but Henry wasn't listening.

Tom said "okay I womt try to hack you but van you at least hack a security camera near where the fight is" Henry didn't respond but the fight appeared on his monitor.

"Von hades is a good fighter Alex fought as he blocked a strike" he stuck back kicking back and after abput half an hour of back and forth combat alex sweep kicked Von hades and knocked him to the floor.,

alex scoffs "your the most ruthless assassin in the world what a dissapointment" Von hades stood up and said with deep anger "this is not over you will see me again and next time the outcome will be different.

Just like what I did to that other ranger many years ago" he turned and walked away Alex watched after him in complete shock before returning home"

Alex entered the secret base in his house tom said "you okay whats wrong" alex took off his helmet and demorphed before saying "henry I need all information on alexis von Hades hack into Korps the computer flashed but said "master it may take a while".

Alex replied "okay call me when your done" tom said "it was von hades who you fought guess thst means aniesha was wrong about him".

Alex says "come on leave him too it you should go home I need a rest im exhausted ive fought five assasins today tom and Keri nodded and they both left Alex sraled the base and went upstairs to sleep.

Meanwhile von hades was being ridiculed by the crime minister for his failure von hades said "but he was strong" the crime minister said "enough next time you fight you will win go to the scientist general and he will enhance you with cybernetic enhancements".

In two weeks shadow master uou will get your revenge von Hades left the crime minister smirked.

End of chapter


	5. Chapter 5

**Strange hero chapter 5**

Alex stumbles into school for two weeks while all the other kids were on holiday relaxing he was being attacked every day by scapula different agents coming every time he went on a job Alex makes his way into class trying really hard not to fall asleep.

He sits down as Mrs. King walks in "welcome back class did you have a good holiday well then you have lots of energy to do some math's today we will be doing long division" everyone groaned even tom who actually likes this stuff Alex drops.

Mrs. king prepares a lecture on how wonderful math's is when she notices Alex isn't paying attention she looks over "Mr. Wilson" no response louder she says "Mr. Alexander Wilson wake up this instant" Alex shoots up "sorry miss haven't slept much lately".

Mrs. King says "go see the school nurse see if she can give you something to get you back on track Alex stood up and left saying to himself "with all the drugs giving me I doubt this school nurse will be able to help" he left the room.

Watching him go Keri expresses worry she looked at Tom who nodded in understanding and takes something out her pocket looks like lipstick is actually a laser and aims at Mrs. King's desk.

She presses the button a laser hitting the lamp on the desk and causing it to fall off the desk and smash.

Mrs. king turns towards it tom takes the chance to slip from the room unnoticed by everyone apart from Aniesha who looked up suspicious but cast it aside as Mrs. king started to talk again.

Tom finds Alex who had passed out and fallen asleep in the corridor tom "said Alex" who stirred and instinctively grabbed toms wrist ready to throw him when he saw who it was "sorry" he said quickly and let go.

Tom helped him up and said "whats wrong I know Mrs. kings class is boring but" Alex says "it's not the class for the last two weeks I have been attacked by scapula every day over the holidays last night I got about 20 minutes sleep till I was called to an emergency,

"Which" tom finished "was also a trap maybe you should go home" Alex says "can't do that keep getting attacked if I'm here at least I have backup if anything happens here now let's get back to class" the two of them worked heading back to class.

Meanwhile at Korps HQ Alexis von Hades now enhanced was stood before the crime minister who says "I've been watching your training with great interest how are the enhancements coming along".

"mam I feel more powerful than ever I'm ready to defeat this punk ranger and bring you his head" the crime minister laughed "good then it's time to send a message to draw this ranger out odesious hack into all government agencies I want everyone to hear this"

In the school spybase frank is sitting playing with gadgets when the computer screen flickers and the crime minister appears frank pulls out his communicator and presses a button on his phone seconds later his agents step out of the lift.

Dan says "frank whats wrong" "this" and presses the monitor beginning to play the message at the same time Alex's communicator goes off after excusing himself from class he finds somewhere quiet and answers Henry "says master there that you need to hear Alex held the communicator to his ear.

the crime minister said "greetings government agencies I am the crime minister of Korps and my friend here has message" she steps aside von Hades steps forward "I am Alexis von Hades the most ruthless assassin in the world, and I wish to invoke a challenge to the silver ranger.

He will meet me at dead man quarry at sundown the same place where I ended his predecessor if he fails to meet me your world will burn and the computer flickers off.

Frank "what do We do now" Keri asks worried "we hope the silver ranger shows up that's all we can do Aniesha says "but I thought von Hades was good he helped rescue Keri before and I don't remember him having a half cybernetic face"

"Must of been upgraded" tom said "he does work for Korps he's probably equal with the silver ranger so even if the ranger fights he won't win" Keri said "I'll be back in a moment and left the spybase.

She found Alex as he was leaving the school with his ribs bandaged up she said "wait you can't do this" Alex turned and said "I'm sorry I have to do this I took an oath to protect the innocent and not fighting today puts the world in danger.

He walked away Keri watched him leave before returning to the spybase the agents watched as Alex made his way to dead man's quarry Dan sees him walking sluggishly and says "whats with him he looks he's about to drop Keri and tom looked worried.

Alex approached the battle ground finding von Hades with his back turned he turns and says "welcome ranger did you set your affairs in order because after this battle there will be only one of us left standing.

Alex sighs you sure about I see you've had some upgrades done let's see if they match my powers" Alex drew his weapons and fired but was shocked when von Hades blocked the shots and with a energy pulse knocked both weapons out of Alex's hands.

He laughed and said "don't rely on weapons show me what you've got" Alex ran at him and they started to fight.

They were exchanging back and forth combat blows Alex was the faster combatant when he let his guard down and von Hades punched Alex in his already bruised rips which shot a spiral of pain through Alex's body causing him to stumble.

Von Hades takes advantage and sweep kicks him knocking Alex to the floor von Hades proceeds to punch him while he's down.

In the spybase the team are watching this horrified tom stood up "enough I'm not watching I'm going to help him" and pulls out the emp device before walking past the other teammates Keri joins him and they leave the spybase together.

Dan says "what is with them they've been acting strange we went on holiday" frank says "I hate to do this follow them find out what they are up" Dan and Aniesha nod and leave the base.

Tom and Keri are running downtown and they find dead man's quarry and witness as Alex gets his face smashed in Tom says "Keri get behind and put this behind him Keri took the item from him but said "what you gonna do"

tom replied looking at Alex dropped blasters and said "I'll run a distraction" he ran and picked up the blasters he watched Keri place the device down and back away tom proceeded to fire the blasters.

Which von Hades saw and blocked he said looking at Alex "so your friends with this spy brat are you well ill deal with him in a moment but first he went to strike" when tom said: Keri now" Keri pressed the button on the trap and seconds later it surged and von Hades cybernetic implants begin to fail one at a time.

Causing the half cyborg to stumble and drop von Hades struggles back to his feet and retreats to fight another day Keri disarms the trap and runs over to Alex followed by tom who's still holding Alex blasters he puts them on either side of Alex suit before supporting his other side.

As they are leaving An MI9 Van pulled up Dan, Frank and Aniesha Getting out

Dan Charges over to his Team mates

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS" He raged.

Alex Croaks out "Shut up and listen to them"

Keri said "look we'll explain later but he needs help" wouldn't a hospital be better frank suggest" trust me "there's more capable equipment at his place" frank agrees and helps tom and Keri get the silver ranger into the back of the van.

When they arrive at Alex's house they get Alex inside and he says "Henry activate emergency protocol 6" before passing out as they lay him down on his bed Alex's powers give out completely revealing his identity.

Frank Dan and Aniesha step back in utter shock Dan turns to tom and Keri "you both knew how long" Keri said "a couple of weeks" frank says "you know I could have your jobs for this you should of told me when you found out his identity".

Tom said "we weren't going to betray a friend and also we didn't reveal his identity for the dame reason that we don't reveal ours and if that's a sack able offense go ahead.

Before frank can respond Henry voice says "excuse me Master Alex activated protocol 6 he wanted you to read this and a letter appeared on Alex's desk Keri picked up the letter reading it aloud

Dear tom and Keri

If your reading this protocol 6 has been activated what this means is there is an enemy that need to be fought and I am unable to appear

In the envelope is a Small Letter opener/Sword

Place the sword in the stone on my mantelpiece next to King Arthur.

You will find everything you need there

I must add at this point what you will find is to be used exclusively by the two of you, If any of your friends are present then I ask that they Obey my wishes

Yours in heroism

Alex

Destiny Force Silver

Keri took the sword from the envelope and walked through to another room finding a small statue of King Arthur on the mantel piece Keri thrusts the sword into the stone for a moment nothing occurs but the wall slides aside.

revealing a small room on a mantle like thing were two rings with crystals inside them one of the crystals was blue and the other red Dan walks forward and picks it up "well I'm having one I'm team leader after all "Dan no you heard what the letter said Keri and tom only".

Aniesha said "I agree with frank Dan give tom the ring Alex instructions were clear" reluctantly Dan handed over the ring which tom slid onto his finger Keri did the same as they did this they noticed that on the mantel where the rings were was another piece of paper.

Tom picked this one up and reads

Dear tom and Keri

"If you've found this letter I have one further instruction spin your ring on your finger and say this destiny force activation" they both feel a surge of power there's a flash of lights and then standing there are a blue and pink power ranger.

Dan Aniesha and frank were shocked the letter "said well done on your first morphs rangers now one last thing you need to learn the history if you enter my secret base all will become clear".

They entered the room where Alex was sleeping and tom pressed the button on the wall which made the slide across this action this shocked the others Dan saying "how much money do this kid have"

Henry voice says "I'm afraid I'm not programmed with that information" they entered the base and Henry says "I see as tour wearing suits you wish to know how to use your new powers tom as the blue ranger your powers are technology based your primary weapons are two electric blasters your secondary weapon is a shock stick as for your civilian power you can build any machine.

Now for you Keri as the pink ranger your primary weapons are two swords as for your secondary weapon it's a bow that can fire any type of arrows you can think off as for your civilian power you can mimic the powers of others.

As for the questions you have about the history master Alex will talk you through it when he's awake but until then I suggest you return to normal lives when master is awake I'm sure he will contact you but until then do what you want but keep an eye out for the enemy they can strike at any time.

Tom nodded and he and Keri powered down and left the base when Keri said "shouldn't someone keep an eye on him" Henry says "it's not required he'll be fine he's just exhausted and badly bruised he'll wake soon" tom days "it'll be fine we should leave him alone" the four of them left.

Meanwhile at Korps HQ von Hades was having his cyborg body repaired after suffering malfunctions the crime minister enters the room "seems you failed again assassin no matter next time you face this ranger you will win".

\she turns and says "how are the improvements coming along" mam the anti EMP enhancement are complete just a few more repairs and he will be ready to fight again" the crime minister left the room with sadistic grin on her face.

End of chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Strange hero chapter 6

A week later Alex finally recovers from the beating he suffered at the hands of the cybernetic von Hades he wakes up in his bed Henry voice "welcome back master I feared the worse and I can't feel"

Alex sighs "I'm okay Henry well got a good night's sleep got say making tom and Keri rangers was one of my better Ideas" Alex stood up and went into his living room and sat down when there was a knock on the door" master it's your friends should I let them in" "let them in" Alex replies.

Henry opens the door tom and Keri come in closing the door behind them.

They enter the living room Alex says "so how's being heroes working out" Keri and tom sit down on the sofa next to me Keri says "it's great but we came to get you to go to school" "yh" tom adds "if we have to suffer through Mrs. kings lessons then you do to especially since you look a lot better"..

But one thing us being rangers did you plan that from the start" Alex thinks for a moment "yes pretty much well the me getting battered wasn't part of the plan come on".

Then added "but technically I don't need school I just go for something to do I know all this learned at polygon after all and you both are mi9 you sure we can't ditch". "Keri says "easily but Mr. Science over here" indicating at tom Alex sighs come on then.

Later the three of them walked into the school in Mrs. King's class tom and Keri were telling Alex about a criminal they took down last week Alex said quietly "so you've got the hang of your powers good.

When that cyborg returns you will be ready but after school I'm finishing your training to get you completely ready we went quiet and listened as Mrs. king started lecturing about the wonders of math's.

After two lessons one with king and the other with flatly it was lunch time Alex was sitting talking with tom and Keri about ranger things when Dan and Aniesha came over and sat down.

Dan said "see you three are having fun but he lowered his voice remember your mi9 agents as well" "we know that Dan tom put in don't worry about we know where we need to be the bell rang again and the five of us returned to class.

Meanwhile at Korps hq the scientists general had finished repairing von Hades cybernetics who reported to the crime minister who says "well then Mr. von Hades are you ready the task from before" "yes mam the silver ranger will be annihilated the crime minister laughed.

Later after many more lessons Alex was in his secret base with tom Keri and the others Alex says "you two ready for the last week you've been taking out criminal but you need to know that your enemy can appear from anywhere even me Alex morphed "so who's going first"

Keri said" I'll do it" and morphed before attacking Alex blocked her strikes and went to flip when Keri turned Alex's move against him and tried to throw him but Alex drew his blasters and fired twice both shots slammed into Keri who fell to the floor.

He put them away when tom morphed and fired his EMP blasters Alex rolled to dodge them saying "good work tom you've got the element of surprise but I'm still better and Alex sweep kicked him knocking him to the floor.

Alex helps both agents up when Henry says master emergency Alex turns and sits down still slightly exhausted "go on" henrys says "Theres a robbery at a nearby bank downtown".

As Henry says this frank get a call on his phone he answers "London here what is it yes of course" "whats the mission frank" "well" frank begins "we've been asked to appear the ones robbing the bank".

Alex said "oh don't mind I'm not on this mission this the this is the perfect first test for our new rangers and besides my ribs still hurt I'll be watching but I've got some experiments to run here off you go".

The team left Alex said "finally time to create some powers Henry keep track on the fight for me let me know if they need help" "yes master" Alex began his work.

Meanwhile the mi9 team arrived at the bank to hear the alarms going off they jumped out of the mi9 van tom and Keri went behind the van to suit up when several scapula assassins jumped them tom drew his weapons when a laugh was heard as von Hades stepped out of the bank.

"so" he says "there's more rangers and I also see that mi9 are involved well no matter I will take you all down lets test my new upgrades" suddenly a hole appeared in one of his hands and a machine gun head stuck out before firing.

Keri rolled to block the blast while tom took the full force of the blast but after the smoke cleared there was a shield surrounding tom von Hades was shocked "how did you do that no matter ill beat you normally with combat he ran at them.

He struck at tom but Keri got in the way and they started exchanging blows but von Hades gained the upper hand and threw Keri like she was nothing he turned on the blue ranger "what can you do" tom stood up deactivating the shield he drew his blasters and started firing.

The emp blasts slammed into von Hades who started struggling when he suddenly laughed as he absorbed the energy from the blast "new upgrades I'm immune to your emp toys now" he made his way towards tom and grabbed him by the throat.

Dan said "stops leave them" von Hades laughed "don't worry spy brats I will deal with you soon enough but first I'm going to break this ranger in too oh and if you're thinking of interfering don't".

He pointed one of his gun hands at where Keri was and continued "who will you save he started squeezing tom's throat.

Alex watched this and put down what he was doing Henry "open the garage load up silver cycle on queue the floor opened up revealing yet another secret staircase Alex made his way down the lights coming on revealing a silver motorcycle.

Alex sat on the bike and morphed the bike becomes sealed up Alex revved the engine as the garage open and he shot out at speed.

Back at the fight von Hades was gloating when Alex said "oi" and rode into view and said "firing blasters" two laser shots hit von Hades who dropped tom who Dan quickly moved out of harm's way von Hades "laughed and said I warned you not to try anything" he fired the blast shot toward Keri.

Alex quickly revved his bike and shot forward putting the bike in front of Keri and the blast Alex pulled out his blasters and took aim and shot the machine gun pellets out of the sky von Hades said "you may of been able to block them but let's how you do with this".

The machine gun withdrew into his hand and was replaced by a rocket "try dodging this he fired the rocket headed towards Alex who pushed the bike into overdrive and rode towards von Hades shooting blasters at the rocket but it was moving too fast Alex jumped and flipped his blaster into a sword and slashed at the rocket chopping it in half causing it to land harmlessly at Keri's feet.

Alex shifts his blaster but is too slow as von Hades punches Alex sending him flying off his cycle then picks up the bike and throws it off to the side Alex sits up "hey that's my bike it cost more than your house I'm gonna take it out on your face von Hades laughed and charged they began exchanging blows but Alex was still winded from the last punch.

Von Hades laughed and punched him again knocking him to his knees von Hades stood over him and said "how does it feel to be in this position just like your predecessor was its over silver ranger".

He went to strike when suddenly Alex's suit started to glow there was a small explosion centered on Alex that blew von Hades up into the air and back a few fate.

Alex stood now bathed in an amazing glowing light as it faded it showed Alex's bike attached to his shoulders the wheels folded becoming large Gatling guns with wires trailing down his arms to his hands where two triggers and finally a visor over his helmet installing a targeting computer.

von Hades stood up and laughed "so whats this called " Alex says "von Hades id like to introduce you to my silver baterlizer "how would you like to play gunners gauntlet" von Hades laughed "bring it on" "very well" Alex started firing von Hades attempted to block but was hit by every single bullet his cyborg parts short circuited and je fell face first to the floor.

Alex powers out of his baterlizer when one of von Hades scapula guards appears and approaches the weakened von Hades who just looks terrified the soldier sneers "you failed the crime minister do you remember what she would happen if you failed I'm going to enjoy this".

he went to strike when grabs the guards and throws him to the floor von Hades said "why did you help me after everything I did" Alex replies "I believe that redemption is always possible no matter how far you go down the dark path I also believe in the soul and the heart of the warrior that a victory on the battlefield is enough.

You do not need to kill Alex walked over to his cycle and sat down frank proceeded to walk over to von Hades and cuffed him and put him in the back of the van tom and Keri unmorphed but said "how come you get a cool bike"

Alex replied "tell you later just get him into mi9 custody" tom nodded and he and Keri joined the others in the back the van drove off.

Alex watched them go before revving his cycle and returning home as he rides through the garages Henry says master "how'd it go".

Alex removed his helmet and demorphed and said "Henry start repair on my bike" he walked up the stairs and grabbing the box of computer parts he left the secret base and sat on the sofa looking into the box of parts before.

Meanwhile the mi high team took von Hades from the van took Hades into the mi9 prison hospital emerging still majority cyborg but not on the brink of death as he was placed in his cell to serve out the remainder of his sentence.

he was prepared for the sentence to be a long time hoping his cybernetic enhancements would allow him to live for longer he didn't want to die here he watched several guards go past when frank stopped to lock his cell when von Hades said "wait I wish to speak with the silver ranger I need to understand why he spared me.

Frank looks at von Hades for a moment before saying "I will try depends if he wants to see you" the agent locked the door and walked away.

Later Alex and frank were talking while the others were training

Frank told him about what von Hades said Alex turns away for a Meer moment thinking before turning back "so he wants to see me ill indulge him but can I just walk into mi9.

Frank said "you'll have to sneak in most of the others" Alex nodded and walked past frank and entered the secret base where the others were Henry are my bike repairs done yet.

Henry replied "yes master but please don't wreck it again" Alex said "don't worry I'm not going to a fight" Alex headed down and jumped on his bike and rode out"

A few minutes later Alex now morphed pulled his bike to a stop outside the mi9 prison he followed what frank told him to get in without setting off the alarm.

He made his way following franks instructions and was standing round the corner from von Hades cell he hesitated for a moment before walking round the corner and looking into his cell.

Von Hades looked up Alex said "I heard you wanted to see me so what do you want" von Hades replied "I want to know why you spared me I was evil what I did to your predecessor and the other rangers" Alex said trying to keep the anger under control

"I spared you because I'm not a killer I believe in redemption and the spirit of the warrior but also in forgiveness when you killed my predecessor he was also my father"

Alex started to turn away when von Hades said "what do you expect an apology I'm an assassin I kill people for money that is what I do"

Alex turned on him "you were the most powerful assassin now your nothing but a cyborg you were able to murder the most the powerful ranger and now you're a shell of what you used to be you probably have trouble murdering a curry.

Von Hades laughed before saying "you talk to me about being a shell covered in armor whilst you stand there in your shiny silver suit with only four people knowing your first name you are a hypocrite child"

Alex goes to punch von Hades but stops saying "I do this to protect the world from scum like the crime minister people who they think they are above everyone else who think that is the true path I will return to speak with you again and if I was in your position I would reconsider your line of work.

Alex turned to leave but said "oh and if you tire of being made up of the same parts of my microwave I might consider helping you if you truly seek redemption but if not" Alex took out an emp grenade holding it up speaking before putting it away and leaving the prison.

Von Hades sits in his cell and mutters "kid could have a point"

Alex sat on his bike outside the prison when his communicator went off Henry voice is heard "master there's a reported bank robbery downtown" Alex sighs "be right there Henry"

He reeves his bike and rides off arriving at the location he makes his way into the bank meanwhile in the vault the guards were bagging up the money in the vault when the alarm went off one of the guards looked up.

"Which one of you set of the alarm" he put down the money bag and went outside finding both his sentries put cold with the silver ranger standing over them smirking.

Alex looked at the guard and said "hello boys I was in the neighborhood and I decided to come kick your asses" the guard laughed and without warning struck at Alex who moved aside with ease and smacked the guard knocking him out.

Alex says "who's next three more guards emerge from the vault and attack Alex draws his blasters and fires lasers hit the guards who are stunned and fall to the floor Alex put his weapons away when one of guards starts laughing.

Alex turns. on him "what's so funny" the guard looks up and pulls out of his pocket a radio transmitter and presses the button Alex grabs the device and throws it against the wall the guard laughs "too late ranger" as suddenly a black van pulls and over 30 men step out and open fire.

Alex rolls aside quickly shouting Henry "emergency protocol 1 as several grenades hit the floor in the bank exploding releasing smoke Alex struggled to see when he felt a gun pressed to his back a deep voice "game over silver ranger he went to fire when Alex suddenly disappears landing in his secret base.

Alex stood "cut that a little close didn't we" Henry replied "sorry master" Alex says "its fine oh get my bike back here too" Henry replies "already done" Alex breathed in relief and turned to leave when Henry said "master something you need to see an image appeared.

The image showed a woman news reporter who spoke "greetings this the world news and today seems we have a new hero in the form of the silver ranger who seems to behave in a similar to the power rangers who were famous for clearing out criminals in the late 90's until under mysterious circumstances they disappeared but it seems one of them has returned keep watching to find out more.

Alex smiled "so I'm a hero who would of believed it" Henry says master maybe you should get some rest that fight" Alex cut across him "Henry I'm fine I'm tired but there's no more emergency but if there is and I'm asleep don't wake but inform tom and Keri about it ok" Henry says "master" Alex left the room and closed the passage and went to sleep.

Meanwhile at Korps hq the crime minister was pissed at the pathetic excuses for her guards she said "I think it's time to get my agents out of prison and deal with that pathetic excuse for a failure von Hades lets see how they handle a mass prison break" she tapped on her computer and said odesious take control of the central prison control system time to release all prisoners in the UK she laughed.

End of chapter


	7. Chapter 7

**Strange hero chapter 7**

A week has passed since the crime minister hacked into the Central computer system and released all the prisoners in the UK.

Alex rides home on his bike after taking down another criminal who was an international bank robber.

He rides his bike into the garage and dismounts.

Alex heads upstairs and says "Henry any luck this is getting out of hand"

Henry says "I'm sorry master but there a very powerful super computer involved and access to the central computer system has been blocked by a powerful fire wall"

Alex sighs "keep trying and find something I've got to go to school unfortunately" Alex left the room

Later he turned up at school and was sitting in class not really paying attention to Mrs. King drawling on about Algebra when his communicator beeps a little too loud Mrs. King Turns round "who has their phone on!" She Roars

Alex quickly covers his ring hand to drown put the sound then when Mrs. Kings back is turned he sneaks out and answers once out of sight of the classroom "Henry whats so urgent you nearly blew my cover"

Henry replied "sorry master hut thought you should know there's a problem at the mi9 prison" so that's why we just got called Alex turned round finding the mi9 team behind him.

Alex said "you got the call too" tom replied seems so what happened every cell in the UK is open" Alex replied "I'm gonna go ahead of you get your briefing and catch up Alex left the school morphing and riding off on his bike.

The team entered the spybase to find frank looking worried. He turned "okay team got to hurry with this one" tom cut him off "yh frank we know the prisons" frank replied "how'd you know.

"Alex all the agents said together" frank just nodded as the team headed out.

Meanwhile Alex arrived at the prison he jumped off his bike and ran into the prison immediately seeing immediately seeing many mi9 guards unconscious.

Alex proceeds with caution drawing his weapons as he rounds a corner when suddenly the lights in the area go out Alex acts instinctively turning on his helmets night vision then firing then turning and lashing out knocking out both figures.

Alex looks around and switches off his night vision when the lights come back on as a booming laugh echoes through the prison followed by remember me ranger.

Alex says "you but my father defeated you how are you still alive a computer screen nearby flashes and an image appeared showing a man wearing what looked like a black helmet covering his entire body.

Alex says "so your still alive max"

The thing laughed "that is not my name anymore the names Zeltrax" Alex laughed "still the same douche my father told me about you how did you survive believed you were crushed under that building.

Zeltrax replied "I was and I had to rebuild my body it took many years but then mi9 found me and bought me here imagine my surprise hearing that the legendary silver ranger was here but you're not the same ranger are you while stuck in that stinking cell I heard rumors of how the silver ranger was killed in battle"

Alex said "your right I'm not my father but it doesn't matter I'm going to stop you" Zeltrax laughed loudly before saying "I'll be in control waiting for you" the image flickered off.

Alex moved cautiously keeping his weapons ready to act when he hears something behind him he spins round ready to fire when he sees its tom morphed he pulls back sheathing his blasters.

Alex began "what took you so long" sorry but some of us don't have a cool bike, anyway the others are subduing the other prisoners but who was that guy over the intercom earlier.

Alex said "his name was max Dillion he was one of the criminals that my father hunted down he was a complete psychopath and to stop my father pulled a building down on himself.

He was believed to be dead doesn't seem to be the case now does it we should go stop him you in" tom nodded and followed Alex.

They located the central control room when Alex pulled tom aside and said "when we're in there leave Zeltrax to me find the computer room and shut down the firewall Henry will do the rest got it"

Tom nodded and we both stepped round the corner finding two guards standing outside Alex stepped forward "hello boy's I'm here to see your leader the guards attacked but Alex kicked outwards sending both guards flying through the door.

He entered the not hearing tom say "cocky bastard" Alex and tom entered the room when suddenly the doors behind us closed and Zeltrax said "welcome ranger" he noticed tom "ah there's three of you then boys bring in the captive.

Two guards came in dragging Dan Aniesha and a unconscious pink ranger Alex went to fight when he and tom were grabbed Zeltrax said "take them away but leave the silver ranger for me the guards went to take Dan Aniesha when Keri woke up and kicked one of the guards knocking him over.

Tom elbowed one of them then drew his EMP blasters and fired taking out the guards holding Dan and Aniesha the two proceeded to free their teammates.

The five of us stood ready to fight when Zeltrax laughed and said "there's more where that came from and I have a whole a prison full of people suddenly the doors opened revealing 30 prisoners scapula assassins korpse agents among them.

Dan said "silver you deal with Zeltrax we hold these off" Alex looked at Zeltrax "so max just you and me then Zeltrax laughed and charged at Alex.

Alex blocked his strike and struck back changing one of his blasters and they exchanged blows Alex had the upper hand saying "I'm impressed my father told me about you are you still mental" Zeltrax growled "shut up punk"

He struck at Alex who blocked but Zeltrax sweep kicked him knocking Alex to the floor he laughed "any more funny comments punk or should say Alex the way you fight just like your old man he was as much of a punk as you shame it wasn't me who put him down like the dog he was.

He went to strike down when Alex growled and kicked upwards knocking Zeltrax off him he got to his feet and retrieved his blade blocking as Zeltrax struck at him and twisted knocking the blade out of his hand he switched and fired the laser hit Zeltrax who crumpled to the floor.

Alex drew his second blaster and pointed them both at Zeltrax and said "never insult my father he was a great man who put scum like away I should kill you but" before he could finish Zeltrax recovered and punched Alex knocking him over.

He prepared a strike when tom and the others who had defeated the guards turned tom said "oi leave him" and charged at Zeltrax but was tossed aside the same happened to Dan and Aniesha.

Keri drew her bow and fired several arrows in quick succession but Zeltrax knocked them away with blinding speed and tossed Keri aside he laughed "untrained rangers how pathetic now where was I" he walked over to the silver ranger.

Who was trying to rise but his ribs ached Zeltrax "said one thing before I kill I want to look you in the eyes as I kill you he reached and took Alex helmet looking upon his face.

Zeltrax laughed "yep definitely your fathers son lets end this" he went to strike when suddenly a rocket pellet landed at his feet and exploded knocking Zeltrax back a few feet he recovered "who did that" he shouted

He looked at the door seeing von Hades standing there he said "see even the great silver ranger needs help well the offer won't be any good coming from a dead man"

He walked over to Alex and offered a hand reluctantly Alex took it walking over and putting his helmet back on Zeltrax laughs "so the rumors I heard were true ex shadow master of scapula defeated by a kid.

Von Hades said "we all lose sometimes your sometimes is about to happen right now" his machine hands popped out and he fired Alex grabbed his own weapons and fired as well.

The shots hit Zeltrax but he laughs and says "you really thought that would work" he drew in the blast and his blade glowed with energy and he flicked it outwards sending it towards us but von Hades stood in the way.

The energy slammed into him and he stumbled the blast causing his cyborg body parts to seize he looked at Alex "yo kid you got a plan do it now" Alex took a chance and moved behind Zeltrax who turned and struck.

But Alex blocked and threw him hard to the floor the blow was enough to knock him out Alex helped tom up and said "your clear hack the computer now"

Tom stood and walked over to the computer and began to type while Alex helped up the others as he helped up Keri she said "that was a riot who was that"

Alex replied "tell you later how you three" Dan said "well apart from being thrown across the room I'm fine" Alex nodded when he heard something he walked over to tom "how's it going" tom said "done firewall disabled"

At that second Alex communicator went off Henry says "master its done central computer criminals back in prisons.

Alex tapped tom on the shoulder "good job mate now let's deal with our prisoner" he turned to where Zeltrax was but he was gone Alex turned to where von Hades was luckily he was still there.

Alex said "why didn't you run" von Hades scoffed "I'm facing my Punishment I'm not some common criminal".

Later it took a few hours for mi9 and the police to gather up the escaped prisoners they got all of them back even the ones Alex left unconscious Alex was in his base talking with the mi9 team and frank.

Aniesha and Dan looked at me "so that cybernetic thing who" Alex cut him off and said "that was Zeltrax a criminal my father took down when he was alive Zeltrax was a psychopath when my father beat him he pulled a building down on himself.

Dan replied "makes sense" Alex replied "but don't count him out just yet he knows who I am if that information get into the wrong hands it won't take much to" tom finished "find out where you live.

Alex nodded then looked at his computer then spoke "you should go I've hot some stuff to do here frank and the others left Alex grabbed his box and started sorting through the stuff within.

Meanwhile Zeltrax having escaped during the commotion at the prison he was hiding from the police he had ducked round a corner when he was jumped by scapula and blindfolded him before taking him to Korps HQ

They bought him into korpse hq into the crime minister office the blindfold was removed the crime minister dismissed the guards before saying "welcome Zeltrax to korpse" I would like to offer you a chance at revenge against the silver ranger would that interest you"

Zeltrax said "oh it would and I think I have a plan that can help I know who he is" the crime minister said "who" Zeltrax replied "his real name is Alexander Wilson he is the son of the man you had von Hades kill".

The crime minister laughed and said "finally I would like to offer you the position of shadow master scapula and the scientist general will help with you plan Zeltrax laughed "then let's begin it'll take a week at the most".

The crime minister turned to her guards and said "then in the meantime I want you to find where this silver ranger lives and return to me once you have the information"

The guards said "mam"before leaving the room.

End of chapter

Please review let me know what you think


	8. Chapter 8

**Strange hero chapter 8**

A week has passed and mi9 finally have recaptured all of the criminals released by the crime minister but she was able to take Zeltrax who told her Alex real identity and has a plan in the works.

At Korps hq Zeltrax used the resources and finished creating it when the crime minister walked in immediately saying " what is this thing " Zeltrax replied "mam it is a trap once we find where Alex lives we can send an ambush to capture him put him in here and he won't be able to morph he will be powerless"

The crime minister laughed and said "good work definitely a better replacement over that pathetic assassin von Hades" Zeltrax replied "of course I'm better I'm all cyborg you left some humanity in that fool"

The crime minister watched him when a guard ran in he stopped in front of her "mam we found him" the crime minister replied "I'll let you take it from here shadow master" she walked out.

Zeltrax turned to the guard and said "well don't just stand there let's get him" the guard nodded and ran off returning seconds with 50 agents and they headed out.

Meanwhile Alex was still working on something in his base he yawned and finally finished creating too more morphers from a power spike he detected.

He put the completed rings he stood up picking up the rings and walked over to the wall opposite placing them in a small vault on the wall he sealed it.

He left the base and grabbed his stuff ready to go to school when suddenly he heard his front door being broke in and several korpse agents came in and surrounded him.

Zeltrax stepped forward saying "hello silver ranger or should I say Alex get him" Alex tried to morph but the guards jumped him before he could.

Alex started fighting them he took down most of them but he was completely outnumbered and was hit from behind and knocked out.

Zeltrax took his body and said "come on let's get out of here" and taking my body the agents and Zeltrax returned to korpse HQ.

Meanwhile the mi9 team was in school they were exhausted after helping mi9 arrest all the prisoners they were in class waiting for their teacher to arrive.

A few seconds later Mrs. King walked into class and put her books down she was about to speak when she noticed a missing student she says "has anyone seen Alex today".

One of the mi9 team was about to answer when Mrs. King Phone rang she left the room and answered Mrs. king speaking"

The voice replied "this is Henry Alex legal guardian speaking I'm sorry to say that Alex is indisposed at present and will not be in school today" Mrs. king says "okay that's fine hope he gets better soon.

She put the phone down and stepped back into class to begin the lesson she started talking the mi9 team exchanged worried looks between each other.

Meanwhile at korpse hq Alex recovered from the fight at his house to discover that he was in a cage looking around Alex located the door and tried to activate his Morpher but electricity slammed into him and he stumbled back.

Alex got back up when a laugh echoed through the room "if I were you Alexander I wouldn't try that again" as Zeltrax stepped forward Alex said "you think you will get away with this" Zeltrax laughed before replying "I already have how do you like my creation an electronic prison so no energy can get out so you can't morph.

Alex said "go on then what are you waiting fir end it" "oh no you don't get off that easily there's someone who wants to talk to you first my new employer but you know her as"

Alex finished "the crime minister" who stepped forward she spoke with utter glee "ah the silver ranger the thorn in my side stopping all my plans defeating von Hades you will pay for your father's crime Alex".

Alex sighed "bored now come on I know what my father did wounding your little master don't you have any thoughts of your own listening to a computer".

The crime minister said "shut up its time for some fun shadow master begin at this several scapula assassins and korpse agents go first Zeltrax opened the cage letting 5 of them enter.

Alex prepared to fight he laughed "really this is your plan to beat me up" Zeltrax said voice dripping with anger "oh yes but this time you're at a disadvantage no powers no weapons while they".

The agents pulled out shock sticks and Alex blocked and twisted knocking the guard and grabbing his stick he stepped back and hefted the stick as they charged Alex ducked and using his enhanced fighting powers knocked out three more the last guard struck but Alex jabbed him with the shock stick then sweep kicked the last guard knocking him down.

Alex rubbed his hands "is that all what next" Zeltrax laughed "oh you have no idea" Alex replied "speaking off since we both know the crime minister won't let me leave here alive why don't you tell me how did you block my powers".

Zeltrax laughed "you really thought I was stupid enough to tell you that your powers are being blocked by a binding field powered by a powerful a powerful electrical current".

Alex smiled remembering to use that information later as more guards came into the cage Alex prepared to fight again.

Back at the school the mi9 team was gathered in the mi9 base after frank called them when he guessed what must have happened to Alex for him not to show up.

Tom said "now we know all the information why don't we go get him" Keri replied "lets at least go check his house maybe he left something because last time".

Aniesha finished "there were morphers" "finally we get to be rangers too" Dan adds excitedly "I doubt it Dan you've not exactly his favorite person" Keri said "enough lets go see whats at his house.

Later the agents arrived at Alex's house they got inside finding the place smashed they walked through the rubble and tom opened the secret passage and the five of them entered the secret base tom walked over to the computer "Henry what happened to Alex"

The computer turned on and said "master Alex has been taken by that fiend Zeltrax but he left you a message playing now".

Alex image appeared "hello there if you're watching this then I'm dead or as good as dead because we all know the crime minister has been after me this whole time and she not going to let me live she'll make me suffer but in the end she will kill me".

"But I must whoever is watching this please do not come and find me but I have one last request there is a bottle on the table in front of you I want you to give this bottle to Alexis von Hades".

"Now look I understand what you're thinking it's probably along the lines of are you crazy what the hell are you thinking I know but believe me I have been planning my own self defense since von Hades was defeated he is the only one who could close enough to get me out of here if I'm not dead already".

"Please honor my final request this is Alexander Wilson silver ranger signing off"

The computer screen flickered off tom picked up the bottle with a letter attached and said "well frank we all heard what should we do" Keri piped in "I say we do it" frank was uneasy but said "okay agents lets go" they left the base and the house.

The agents arrived at the prison and entered heading for von Hades cell the mi9 guard opened the cell at franks request and they stepped inside.

Von Hades who was sat on the bed looked up and said "if it isn't the mi9 spy team to what do I owe the pleasure."

Tom stepped forward "we have a message from the silver ranger and put the bottle and letter that was attached to it down he stepped back.

Von Hades looked at the bottle and said "you expect me to drink this might be poison for all I know then he noticed the letter which said "promise honored SR"

Von Hades put the letter down and picked up the bottle and said "oh well if it is poison better off dead than stuck in prison for the rest of my life" he poured the bottle down his throat

The change was instantaneous von Hades fell to the floor and growled in pain as he felt his cybernetic enhancements deactivate but then he felt a surge of power as suddenly he was surrounded by a metallic suit he focused and the suit vanished and he was human again.

He looked at the mi9 team and said "so what happened to the silver ranger Keri spoke "your boss took him we're only here because the silver ranger sent us".

"Personally I don't think we need you but for some unknown reason the silver ranger has some blind faith in you so will you help us or not".

Von Hades replied "help you who says I need you" and turns on his suit and shoots out the roof.

The mi9 team watch then decide to go check his records to see why Alex trusts this convicted murder they enter the mi9 computer control and tom types on the system.

He hesitates for a moment before looking to his team "guys what criminal record" Dan replies "what are you on about tom of course he's got a criminal record you know 10 murders a year"

"No Dan seriously look it's all gone the only thing we've got on him is stealing sweets in 1967 at the most that's a five pound fine ".

Dan said "who could who would delete the records of the most wanted criminal in the world" tom and Keri exchanged a knowing look before tom said "well we've got nothing to hold him for so what do we do now"

Keri said "we find him and help" the agents left.

Meanwhile von Hades made his way from the mi9 prison to korpse HQ he approached finding guards outside switching of his suit he approached the guards looked up ready to spring into action.

Von Hades said "well if it isn't the place I used to work till you betrayed me so who is going to get in my way the guards struck but von Hades turned on his suit and punched them both knocking them to the floor.

He stepped over their bodies and entered immediately finding a power box he slams his metallic fist into it causing all the lights and power in the base to flicker off.

Meanwhile Alex has just defeated another batch of korpse agents when the power in the cell goes off Zeltrax looks around confused "what" Alex smirks and shouts "destiny force silver annihilation"

As his suit surrounds him he feels the familiar surge of power and smiles before with one punch breaking the cell apart he steps through kicking Zeltrax and walking past him.

He's about to exit when Zeltrax laughs "foolish ranger you will not escape" and presses a button on his wrist.

In her office the crime minister is playing solitaire on her computer when a guard runs in he says urgently "mam there's a problem von Hades is here heading for the cells and also the power has gone down so the cells electric field".

The crime minister said "don't just stand there go and stop them bring the ex shadow master and the silver ranger to me" the guard bowed and left.

Alex excited the cells wondering why the power had shut down when suddenly guards appeared in front of him Alex drew his blasters and started firing.

Meanwhile von Hades was heading towards the cells he ducked aside quickly as guards moved passed he went to give chase when he was attacked he started to fight.

Alex using his blasters took down all the guards he rounded a corner when he found more dropped guards he smirked as he saw von smack down the last guard "so" Alex says "you're the reason for the power outage"

Von Hades stepped forward saying "so you are alive I thought for sure she would of killed you by now.

Alex was about to retort when suddenly the power came back on von Hades cursed "backup generator" Alex says "then we run unless there's something you need".

Von Hades said "revenge on the crime minister would be nice but it can wait after all there still probably two or three hundred of her guards so ill settle for them".

Alex said "well I've been fighting Korps agents all day but I can fight a few more" as Alex said this multiple guards came running round the corner blocking us from going any further.

The guard spoke "I'm afraid that the two of you won't be going anywhere you Alex will go back in your cell while Mr. von Hades comes with us the crime minister would like a word".

Alex said "let me think for a moment no and fired his blasters von Hades shot lasers out of his hands and we defeated all the guards Alex says "come on let's get out of here but make sure to do a pose to the camera winds up the crime minister real good".

Von Hades agreed and we ran and got out of the building in her office the crime minister who had watched us defeat her guards was very angry Zeltrax stumbled in still injured from the electric shock he said "mam I'm sorry I failed".

The crime minister replied "don't worry first time failures are okay but if you continue to fail I will offer you to the mastermind now get yourself repaired and return to me this time I make the plan"..

Zeltrax said "yes mam" he left the room.

Meanwhile Alex and von Hades having escaped korpse were outside Alex house von Hades looked around in shock "wow nice if I had one like this I wouldn't have become a criminal".

Alex said "well inheritance and all that come on Alex unlocked the door and we both stepped inside von Hades followed him Alex led him to his bedroom and opened the secret passage.

Later they were stood in Alex base Alex said Henry wake the computer turned on and said "welcome I thought be dead I see you bought Alexis von Hades with you".

Alex continued "I know Henry I need you to scan him make him make didn't leave anything behind Henry says "master step into the sensor" von Hades did so and was scanned from head to toe.

After a few minutes Henry "says master all clear no kill switches but I'm sensing the lack of a heart though "hey" von Hades said "I have a heart I just don't care about much".

Alex sighed "Henry don't wind up The most deadly assassin in the known universe" Henry didn't respond von Hades said "is he always like that" Alex replied "every day since I installed that wisecrack chip"

Alex and von stood in awkward silence von Hades broke the silence saying "so who does a guy have to kill to become a ranger he stops himself" "sorry old Habits".

Alex replied "you don't need a Morpher you have natural ranger abilities"

Von Hades subject before saying "so what do you do here" Alex replies "well Henry here has hacked the police radio system and informs me of crimes in progress but I only with the big stuff bank robberies murders children stealing sweets though the police can handle that".

"You don't get paid just the occasional praise but you get to kick a lot off ass as you know like you a kicked my ass a few weeks ago".

Von Hades replied "I'm an assassin but you need to know that I didn't the order for scapula to attack you that the crime minister because while I am an assassin which pays extremely well.

But I am a warrior at heart like you said to me in prison" Alex nodded in understanding then said "well since there no crime happening at the moment lets train but no powers".

As he said he morphed and removed his jacket von Hades switched off his suit and we stood opposite each other Alex said "now remember no powers" "you're on" and von Hades charged at me.

Meanwhile back at korpse HQ the crime minister was with the master mind who said "does Zeltrax suspect what you really hired him for" the crime minister laughed "no of course not soon we will use his cyborg energy to bring you back".

The mastermind replied "good soon korpse will rise but in the meantime the plan we have to take control of" "yes mastermind "she got up and left sitting back down at her computer.

End of chapter


	9. Chapter 9

**Strange hero chapter 9**

Picking up where we left off the mi9 team are standing just out of sight from korpse hq where they could see guards sealing the perimeter tom morphed into his blue suit had created a spy camera that picked up on the sounds when the spy fly returned.

Tom took the flash drive off it leg and plugged it into his laptop Dan sounding inpatient "said whats the verdict tom replied "listen the crime minister was heard shouting tom stopped the video and said "so they both escaped then Alex would of gone home".

Tom continued "maybe me and Keri should go make sure he's alright frank nodded and tom and Keri walked away from them Dan watched them go "there up to something" Dan said Aniesha replied "stop being so suspicious who knows what happened to von Hades file you know I'm going with them Aniesha headed after tom and Keri

Frank said "guess we should return to base" frank walked away Dan reluctantly followed.

Meanwhile Alex and von Hades were fighting so far the fight was in a dead tie both on four points each Alex said you're good" von Hades said "you too kid but that last point is mine".

As he said this he struck at Alex who blocked his strike and they were exchanging back and forth blows Alex and von Hades were watching each other looking for any sign of a weakness.

Alex saw a pattern to von Hades attack and struck von Hades fell to the floor but as he fell he kicked out his leg which knocked Alex to the floor as well.

Alex pulled back and flip kicked to get to his feet he walked over to von Hades and offered a hand von jades took it and Alex helped him up "good job didn't that last move coming" von Hades shrugged "in 20 years I never use the same move twice"

Alex said "I don't either but" at that second another voice said "what did we just see" Alex and von Hades turned seeing the three mi9 agents standing in the doorway.

Alex said "so explanation tom Keri meet your new trainer" there was a shocked before Keri said "really him the shadow master" ex shadow master" von Hades put in Alex said "can you think of anyone with more combat training."

Aniesha said "but he's korpse" Alex said "that may be but I'm looking at one of the 88 clones of the mastermind so technically Keri was korpse."

Von Hades said "you really think I would for the crime minister after she tried to have me killed twice and besides while in prison I made a choice either stay in prison for life or escape I chose the latter.

Alex said "look I don't know about you but I trust von Hades and if you wish to continue working with me then you will have to learn to trust von Hades".

"Now I understand that it may be against your moral code in that case then unfortunately for you I have only one option you will return the morphers I gave you and I will have your memories flashed".

Alex continued "you have 12 hours to decide tom thought for a moment before saying "Alex I trust you've never given me a reason to doubt that trust and If you believe this is the best course of action I'm willing to try"

Keri stepped forward next I'm also convinced I trust you saved my life I'm in to Aniesha stood for a moment before saying "I'm convinced I trust you I just hope you know what you're doing"

Von Hades said "thank you I know under the circumstances you dint trust me but I promise I will be deserving of your trust".

Alex said now there's just one thing this one concerns your powers as I made them prior to my beating I didn't to connect them to the source of the ranger powers the power crystal so there only temporary".

Tom and Keri looked at their rings before they could speak Alex said but don't worry there is a way" as he said this he walked over to the vault and took out the two rings.

Tom said "you made more" Alex replied "no the morphers make themselves I detect power spikes and they become morphers depends how many power spikes there are"

But now you have a choice you see the rings have another feature when they bond with their ranger whatever your thinking you become that ranger so tom Keri do you wish to change colors if so then face the power crystal and say destiny force change then declare your new color.

If you wish to keep your current color then say destiny force charge and the ring will be connected to the crystal which connects to the grid".

Alex still holding the rings said "Aniesha" who replied you made two more morphers who the other ring for" Alex said "who do you think but we both know he would never trust von Hades but the three of you must convince him can you handle that Aniesha nodded and took one of the rings.

Tom approached the crystal first "I'm blue all the way baby and said destiny force charge the ring glowed with blue light as tom suit surrounded him.

Keri next faced the crystal and said "destiny force change red" her ring glowed the pink turning to red as her new suit surrounded her Aniesha was last she stood before the crystal and said destiny force activation yellow.

End of chapter


	10. Chapter 10

**Strange hero chapter 10**

Picking up where we left off Aniesha ring glows as her suit surrounds her as the light from the crystal dyes down Alex sees his team fully morphed.

Keri says "so with this suit do my powers change" Alex said "as the red ranger you have new weapons a sword and a blaster and as before you have enhanced fighting prowess your also part of a honored history there's not been many female red rangers".

Keri replied "really why" Alex replied "I don't know anyway moving on Aniesha since I know you're about to ask as the yellow ranger one of your weapons is a bow staff that delivers an electric rendering your opponents out cold and as usual you have a blaster for long range attacks".

Aniesha drew her bow staff which was strapped to her back and it grew longer "cool so this is what you both felt when you became rangers" Tom and Keri both nodded.

Alex said "okay then now we return to our normal lives and await our call to duty" the three agents nodded and left the base von Hades said "okay guess I'll disappear till you need" me and he left.

Alex sat down and said "Henry keep us informed of any crimes in progress and if its Zeltrax call me immediately" Henry replied "of course master"

Alex left the base and stepped outside his house locked up and jumped on his bike and rode off.

Meanwhile at korpse HQ Zeltrax was repairing himself after the power outage damaged some of his parts he finished the last repair when a guard came in and said "sir the crime minister would like to see you".

Zeltrax nodded and the guard left Zeltrax headed out and a few seconds later he entered the crime minister office.

The crime minister said "I see your repaired good then it's time for you to earn your pay I want you to distract the silver ranger and von Hades while my agents steal something very important from a secure mi9 lab".

Zeltrax said "but mam what about the mi9 team as well as the other rangers" the crime minister replied "do not concern yourself with them scapula will be deployed to keep them distracted"

Zeltrax "said okay mam" and left the crime minister said "good now to make mi9 can't interfere and said odesious block all mi9 communications.

Meanwhile Alex was in class with the rest of the mi9 team Mr. flatly was teaching us science once again Alex thought back to when he learned this at polygon and sighed it was quiet when his communicator went off this time silently.

After excusing himself from class he went to a deserted corridor he was about to answer when the mi9 team came round the corner having being called by frank.

The five of us entered the spybase where frank said "welcome" I called you all even you Alex there's a problem Alex "said I know frank Henry gave the run down Zeltrax is causing destruction downtown while four different banks are being robbed at the same time".

Frank said "okay you know already Alex said "Zeltrax is mine we have a score to settle ill do it alone Alex said Henry teleport me and he vanished frank was a little shocked but said "now team I know you're not going to like this but your gonna have to split up to cover the four banks.

Communication gone down and mi9 can't seem to mobilize Dan said "so it's up the four of us to take out the criminals" frank says "yes Dan but I'll be coming with you Aniesha tom Keri you three are gonna be on your own"

Keri said "we're rangers and agents we can handle it frank nodded and the five of them left leaving the school before separating to deal with the banks.

Meanwhile Alex appeared in his base and said "Henry my bike" Henry said master" and opened the passage when von Hades came out of the shadows.

He said "so he is attacking" Alex nodded and entered the garage von Hades stared in shock before saying "how many secrets does this house contain ".

Alex said "more than you can possibly imagine speaking off do you have a driver's license" von Hades replied "I did but it got destroyed after I was arrested for drunk driving".

"Don't worry easy fix as you know I wiped your criminal history well except for stealing sweets and Henry can do just about hack just all computers are lame compared to Henry"

"So I would like to give you this" Alex handed over a drivers license von Hades took it Alex said all "that's left now choose what your vehicle.

Alex jumped on his bike and morphed before riding off von Hades pocketed his license before taking another bike and following Alex.

Meanwhile Zeltrax was blasting people who were running in sheer terror "come on silver ranger where are you" he was cut short when a laser blast hit him he blocked the strike and tossed it aside Alex and von Hades stepped forward.

Zeltrax laughed hello "ranger and I see you bought the failure von Hades with you too" von Hades said "silence" Zeltrax laughed I don't take orders from you look how pathetic you are von Hades siding with a power ranger".

He looked at Alex "and you your father would be ashamed of you working with his murderer "Alex drew his blaster "shut up you have no right to talk of my father and once finished we will recycle you for spare parts if you're lucky".

Zeltrax laughed before he spoke "you won't defeat me you are nothing" he threw out his hand and a blast of electricity shot towards Alex who turned his blasters into swords and rolled von Hades switched on his suit and did the same"

Zeltrax roared and charged at us we started to fight.

Meanwhile Aniesha arrived at the bank and saw the alarm going off she ducked round a corner and looked at her ring before saying "second ranger morph let's do this she drew her bow staff and entered the bank.

Aniesha walked forward slowly bow staff in hand when she heard something and rolled seeing a throwing star stuck in the wall as 30 scapulas appeared surrounding her.

One of them said "so there's a yellow ranger now should be fun" they charged at her Aniesha stood got into a fighting position as the assassins pounced on her.

Elsewhere Dan and frank had arrived at their bank and were also waylaid by scapula Dan and frank defeated them but it's like they were endless Dan punched one of them when a scapula agent got a luck kick to frank.

Who fell to the floor holding his leg he said "Dan you need to run help the others" Dan turned on frank "there is no way I'm leaving you here he stood his ground.

The scapula guards closed in around them one of them laughed and said you should of listened to him fool because now you will die they charged at Dan who blocked and tossed the soldier over his shoulders.

He did it twice more when a scapula guards struck him from behind and he fell to the floor the guard grabbed him by the throat and said "it's over child" frank said "leave him but one of the guards hit frank knocking him unconscious.

The guard started squeezing at Dan's throat.

Meanwhile Alex and von Hades were fighting Zeltrax who laughed as he blocked both a strike from Von Hades and Alex and threw us back Alex recovered and said "von Hades get back" and pressed a bracelet on his other wrist and said "silver baterlizer" his bike rode forward hitting Alex who was engulfed in light.

Von Hades said "oh you're gonna get it now cyborg" Zeltrax laughed "so this is the famous baterlizer I remember when your father used it on me you think it would work again.

Alex smirked "yes I do" and fired the Gatling guns the blasts slammed into Zeltrax who was able to block some of the shots but the rest slammed into him Zeltrax fell to his knees as the shots damaged his cybernetics".

Alex powered out of his baterlizer and holding his blade he approached Zeltrax and said "any final words before I return you to your cell" Zeltrax laughed you fool it doesn't matter what happens to me the other rangers and the mi9 agents will die".

Alex went to strike when Zeltrax said "got you" and sprayed smoke when it cleared he was gone Alex turned and said "gone but doesn't matter we'll get him later but the others need help"

Von Hades Said "I'll go check on the other rangers you go help frank". Alex nodded as he watched von Hades ride off Alex jumped on his cycle and rode off.

Meanwhile Aniesha had defeated all the scapula assassins in one of the four banks she restrained the guards she made sure there was none left when her ring glowed Alex voice said "Aniesha your needed leave the guards go help tom von Hades has got Keri" Aniesha replied "on it"

Alex rode as fast as he could when Henry voice spoke through his communicator "master something going on I'm detecting a large spike of power a morpher is being created close to you".

Alex replied "thank you Henry I'm on it" Alex rode faster inside the bank Dan tried to break free but he couldn't breathe when suddenly a bright light hit the guard who was forced to relinquish his hold on Dan who dropped to his knees as the light diminished dropping a ring at his feet.

Dan looked at the ring and smiled he slid the ring on his finger and said destiny force activation black there was an explosion surge outside Alex who had just arrived saw it and said "well done kid but you need the help of a pro".

Inside Dan was fighting utilizing his new ranger powers one of the assassins said "doesn't matter if you're a ranger there is still more of us and only one of you".

Actually that's not quite true there two of us as Alex stepped into the building some of the guards spun round in shock "you how what happened to Zeltrax" Alex said "well let's just say he had some electrical problems so I've got more time to help my friend here take out you right black ranger".

Dan in his suit said "yh silver" Alex drew his blasters and we started fighting most were knocked out until Alex and Dan were stood back to back surrounded from all sides Alex said "so how's it feel" Dan said "excellent guess I was wrong about you" Alex replied "no problem I understand".

Dan said "so what can I do" Alex replied "well you have enhanced fighting prowess for civilian powers as for weapons blasters and a double bladed staff" Dan was about to reply when one of the assassin spoke impatiently "hey stop talking we want to kill you now and your ruining the moment".

They charged at us Alex and Dan combined there powers and defeated all but one of the scapula agents who Dan went to punch him out when he laughed and said "fools you really think we were here to rob the bank were assassins what do we care about money at that he ran off Dan went to give chase.

But Alex said "let him go we help frank first Alex powered down and approached the still injured frank "you okay" frank said I'm fine but how did you know about this" Alex replied "Zeltrax come on let's get frank out of here but one thing there' something you're not going to like follow"

Both me and Dan supported frank and got him into the back of the mi9 van Dan said "I don't have a driver's license Alex replied "I'll drive the van but can you take my bike back for me don't wreck it"

Dan grinned and said "who do you think I am and sat on my bike and rode away" Alex got in the van and revved it and drove the van home.

When Alex got home both him and Dan who was unmorphed at this point got frank inside and laid him down on the bed we entered the secret base finding the rest of the team waiting for us tom said "what took you so long".

Alex said "had to drive the van slow compared to my bike" Keri spoke next "is frank okay Henry said "worry not agent summers I detected no breakage he'll be okay" now Dan spoke "we first need to" he was cut off as von Hades appeared in the room.

He rounded on Alex "what the hell is he doing here" tom replied "Dan its okay he saved me when the scapula guards at the bank were too much" Dan said "you all know he's assassin and he works for korpse".

Von Hades replied "I think you will find that I used to work for korps and if you would listen I work for Alex now" Dan said "okay but just know that I will be watching you" von Hades replied "I'm okay with that do what you need to".

Henry grabbed their attention "excuse me if you are done arguing I have discovered the reason behind the bank raids as well as Zeltrax's rampage and also why mi9 couldn't mobilize I have detected a weak hack coming from korpse HQ but also that at the same time as the bank raids there was a raid on an mi9 lab and several boxes of equipment were stolen".

Alex said "I expected this was a set up because Zeltrax isn't the destruction type and it was scapula doing the bank raids" "so what could they of gotten hold off" tom enquired Keri replied "maybe frank would know" another voice entered the room "maybe frank would know what",

Frank entered the base limping Alex said "Henry tell him what you just told us Henry told frank the truth.

Frank was thinking about what he heard when the silence was broken by Keri "so frank what was going on in that lab what was stolen" frank looked round for a moment then said "I'm afraid that information is classified agents" Dan replied "really frank your doing this now whatever was in that lab is now in the hands of the crime minister and you're doing your classified".

Frank said "I'm sorry I can't" he left the base everyone looked at Alex expectantly Alex said "Henry could you" Henry replied "master it will take a few hours I will call you when it's done tom nodded and left followed by Keri and Aniesha von Hades stepped into the shadows leaving Alex and Dan the only two left in the room.

Alex said "aren't you going to join your team" Dan replied "in a minute but first I need to know there is no hard feeling between us the way I treated you" Alex said "don't worry mate I understand the real reason behind your actions but I won't say anything" Dan replied "that's appreciated" he left the base and followed his team out of Alex's house with the others.

Alex left the base and locked the passage and went into his living room and stopped in front of a portrait of his father and pressed a button the picture slid aside revealing a ring Alex picked it up when Henry said "master no that morpher you could never get it to work right the omega morpher is dangerous".

Alex replied "I know don't worry I'm not going to use it I wanted to make sure it was contained" he put the ring back in the vault that was behind the picture and closed the door before going to lie down on his bed and sleep.

Meanwhile Zeltrax stumbled into the crime minister office she looked up "you may have failed to eradicate that pest the silver ranger but your distraction as well as scapulas was perfect my agents got into the mi9 lab without problems".

Zeltrax stepped round the desk and said "mam. What was so important" the crime minister opened the box and said "this is a weapon that will win korpse mi9 called it the mystery gem".

"I don't know what it does all I know is there is a strong aura of power surrounding and if we can harness it we can use it to heal the master" she got up and picked up the box and left the room.

Zeltrax said "or I could use it to put an end to my ranger problem". He left the room as well.

End of chapter what is the mysterious crystal that was stolen find out next time


	11. Chapter 11

**Strange hero chapter 11**

Picking up where we left off in korpse HQ the crime minister was with the scientist general and he and several other scientists were examining the crystal which was stolen from a mi9 lab a few hours earlier.

The crime minister was watching through a window when the scientists general came out the crime minister looked up "do you know what this thing is yet" the scientist general replied "I'm working on it but the scans so far have revealed nothing it's like it not from this world.

The crime minister replied "you don't think I know that get back in there and figure it out or I will have you replaced" the scientist general nodded and ran back into the room to continue with the scan.

Meanwhile Alex woke up after being asleep for a couple of hours and changed his clothes and entered his secret base he sat down and started working on something when Henry said "master I've finally hacked into the mi9 system to see what was happening in that lab".

Alex looked up "so what did you find" an image appeared on henrys monitor Henry said "master this is what they were working on" Alex looked at the image for am moment before saying "that's impossible that was buried with the turbo rangers command centre"

Henry replied "well it seems that somebody has found it should we contact the ex rangers" Alex replied "no there probably dead or have gone back to normal lives we can't disturb them with this but we need to get the crystal away from the crime minister before she figures out how to use it".

"Figures out how to use what" Alex spun round seeing the mi9 agents minus frank standing behind him Alex said "how long have you lot been there" "long enough" tom said Aniesha said "what is this crystal anyway".

Alex sat down and spun the chair around to face the team "well Aniesha that's a long so you should follow me Alex led the team out of the secret base into his living room he sat down as did the others as Alex started to explain about the crystal.

Meanwhile Zeltrax was in his shadow master quarters thinking of a way to get a hold of the crystal for his own nefarious purposes which he realized did not involve the mastermind he was snapped out of his thought process when a korpse guard who had entered the room said "sir the crime minister wants you" he spoke absolutely terrified".

Zeltrax nodded and dismissed the guard and entered the crime minister finding her watching the scientist general in the lab downstairs as he continued to try to scan the crystal Zeltrax cleared his throat and said "mam you wanted me".

The crime minister turned "yes shadow master I need you to bring me the mi9 agent known as frank London maybe he can shed some light on this crystal" Zeltrax said "small problem mam I don't know where this agent is" the crime minister replied "well figure out get out of my sight".

Zeltrax left the office with a plan to double cross the crime minister but he would do what she asked for now and he had a plan to draw out this agent he entered a weapon storage room and grabbed some weapons and left.

Back at Alex's house he had finished telling the agents about the crystal and was faced with shocked expressions Dan said "so this crystal has been dormant for over a decade"

Tom continued "and it grows in power so how strong would it be now Alex said "strong enough to destroy Russia and in the hands of the crime minister well" Keri finished "all hell.

Alex was about to reply when Henry said "master Zeltrax has been sighted Alex said "guys looks like we've got a mission suit up" Alex morphed and ran into his garage and rode out on his bike a second later.

Meanwhile Zeltrax was causing destruction down town to draw out the rangers he blasted at the buildings around him when a mi9 van pulled up and frank jumped out.

Zeltrax laughed and said "well I thought I would have to go through your blasted team and that annoying silver ranger but here you are alone brave but stupid get him".

The five scapula guards charged at him frank blocked one of their strikes and twisted throwing him to the floor he did the same to three of the others a guard tried fir a strike from behind but frank spun and smacked him hard in the face and he crumpled to the floor.

Alex and the others who caught up arrived at the scene as frank took down the last scapula guard he rubbed his hands "who needs special powers and a colorful suit no match for".

Suddenly a blast of electricity shot into frank that crumpled to the floor Zeltrax laughed "I like this" as he put the weapon he was holding away and went to grab frank.

Alex and the others ran forward Zeltrax saw us and laughed "your too late you fools he's mine" as he said that suddenly a van rolled up the doors opened and a guard threw a flash bang out which exploded distracting the team and allowing Zeltrax to get frank in the van which was driven away.

The team got back to Alex base where Dan said "what would they want with frank" Alex thought for a moment before saying "they must believe he knew about the crystal why else would they".

Dan cut him off and said "look standing here is solving nothing we need to break into korpse and get frank out". Henry replied "that agent morgan might be harder than you think due to master Alex's many break in they have upped security".

"Basically if any of you even got close to the entrance you would set off the alarm and frank would be dead before you could reach him" Alex was thinking when von Hades stepped out of the shadows and said "maybe I can help".

Meanwhile frank was dragged into the crime minister office by Zeltrax frank said "what the hell do you want" Zeltrax replied "I want nothing but het on the other hand".

The crime minister said "welcome agent London hope my associate wasn't too rough with you" frank scoffed "what do you want crime minister".

Zeltrax said "don't speak that way to the crime minister" she replied "well agent what I want is quite simple tell me how to unlock the crystal" frank looked confused.

The crime minister laughed "oh don't try that with me frank I know you know what I am talking about make it easy on yourself and tell me what I want to know" frank shook his head defiantly the crime minister sighed "very well you leave me with no choice.

She stood and said "shadow master bring him" she left the room Zeltrax dragging frank with him followed.

Back at Alex house von Hades had explained a way for us to get into korpse HQ Dan said "so you're telling us there is a secret tunnel that can get us into the heart of korpse".

Tom said "I can believe that" Alex says "then maybe we should go you but once inside you four go rescue frank me and von Hades will get the crystal" the team nodded and met von Hades at the tunnel entrance and followed him.

Back at Korps HQ frank was bought into a room where Zeltrax on the crime chained frank to the ceiling je stepped back the crime minister said "I give you one last chance tell me how to unlock the crystal".

Frank looked up and said "I don't know what you're talking about how can I tell you anything" the crime minister sighed "you had your chance" she walked past Zeltrax and said "make him talk shadow master I don't care what it take" she left the room.

Zeltrax faced frank and said "you have no idea how much fun this is for me after everything your team has put me through" frank says "do your worst".

Zeltrax stepped away and took an electrical weapon out before turning it on frank and firing.

Meanwhile Alex and the mi9 team while morphed were led by von Hades through the secret tunnel he stopped at what looked like a ladder and said "this comes out in what used to be my quarters".

Alex faced his team mates and said "okay once we exit you four find where the crime minister is keeping frank then get him out of here" Dan and the others nodded and climbed up.

Alex looked at von Hades and said "that leaves us to get the crystal from the crime minister office you ready to confront your old boss "on Hades said oh yes and we both climbed up the ladder.

Alex stepped out of the passage von Hades following we were about to exit when a guards voice was heard "intruders have been sighted there rangers inform the crime minister".

Alex said "come on it just gotten a lot harder" von Hades said "I know where her office is follow" he left the room Alex following him.

The crime minister sat in her office when a guard ran in "mam rangers are in the base they were seen heading for where you're keeping the agent".

The crime minister banged her hands on the temple "can't I ever be rid of them tell Zeltrax to kill frank "the guard bowed and left the crime minister sat back down and said "now to wait for the silver ranger".

Meanwhile Alex who was following von Hades were round the corner from

The crime minister's office which was suspiciously unguarded Alex looked at von Hades and said "this suspicious to you have you ever known the crime minister to be without her guards".

Von Hades shook his head Alex said "okay be on your guard" Alex drew his blasters as we entered the office the crime minister spun round and faced us before speaking "welcome silver ranger and I see you bought the ex shadow master with you".

Alex said "enough where is the crystal you have no idea what it is capable off" the crime minister laughed before saying "oh but soon I will the scientists general works on it as we speak and once I unlock its power the master mind will be back at full power and then game over".

At that second guards came into the room the crime minister said "eliminate these fools and throw their bodies in the pit" the guards went to strike when von Hades attacked them and knocked them out.

The crime minister laughed and said "oh there is more where they came from von Hades looked at the door and saw several korpse agents coming towards us von Hades said "get the crystal I will take care of them" he stepped out the door shutting behind him.

Alex approached the crime minister and said "now why don't you tell me where the crystal is" the crime minister said "it's too late soon the scientists general will unlock the crystal and its power will be mine".

Alex sighs "you know crime minister you have no idea really is you won't u unlock its by poking with scientific instruments because the crystal will only respond to the pure of heart and now look what I've got".

Alex held open his hand revealing the Zeo crystal the crime minister said "I don't know how you got that but you won't hold it for long guards" she tried again when von Hades walked back into the office with a smug on his face.

"So sorry crime minister but I'm afraid your guards are how should taking a nap" Alex says "let's go we've got the crystal now we've just got to make sure the others get out" Alex ran off von Hades followed.

Meanwhile Dan and the others had fought their way through most if the Korps agents when they heard franks scream they ran in the direction it came from and found frank chained to the ceiling while Zeltrax electrocuted him.

Dan drew his blasters and fired the shot hit Zeltrax who was thrown back frank says /what are you doing here" Keri replied "what does it look like saving you as she drew her blaster and shot the chains binding frank who fell to the floor.

Keri and tom helped him up when Zeltrax stood and said "I won't leave here alive" he went to fire when Alex teleported in and blasted Zeltrax who blocked before saying "ah the silver ranger is here and I see you've bought the crystal".

Alex said "yes I bought the crystal and now it will be beyond your reach Henry teleport the Zeo crystal" Henry's voice replied "yes master" and the crystal Alex was holding vanished".

Alex drew his blaster and changed it into a sword and said "Keri tom get frank out of here in fact all of you get out of here this is my fight this between me and Zeltrax".

Zeltrax laughed and said "leave us give me the pleasure of hunting you after I murder your leader".

Reluctantly the team left von Hades following Alex said "now where were we" Zeltrax laughed "you were about to die and drew his sword and charged".

Alex struck at Zeltrax and we exchanged blows Zeltrax said "surrender silver ranger your father could never defeat me so what chance do you have".

He struck harder breaking Alex guard and went for a blow Alex rolled out the way and drew his second weapon ready to fight again when two blasts shot into Zeltrax who was thrown back.

Alex looked round finding Keri and tom standing Alex said "thought I told you to go" Keri said "we did but then we realized that we never abandon a team mate the others have got frank out now it's our turn"

Alex said "then we go" the three of us ran Zeltrax tried to follow when his cybernetics sparked and he passed out Alex tom and Keri got out of the base Alex said "let's get out of here Henry teleport".

The six of us teleported out not hearing Zeltrax swear vengeance Alex and Co landed in his secret base Alex stood and helped his team up Dan saying "a little warning next time".

Alex helped frank and said "you okay can you stand "frank replied "I'm fine but when he tried to stand immediately stumbled again Alex and the others helped him. Upstairs so he could rest then we're stood in the secret base.

Alex picked up the Zeo crystal Henry says "master you should somewhere safe I can feel its power" Alex replied "I know Henry but where could I possibly put this you know its story wherever I put it will grow stronger".

Alex looked at the team when Dan said "why couldn't the crime minister get it to work or even mi9" Alex replied "because the crystal isn't science well partly but no one could unlock its power because it responds to the pure of heart".

"I don't know about mi9 but we all know that it will snow in hell before the crime minister is ever considered pure of heart " Alex put the crystal down and continued "but if your pure of heart like me like all of you then" he touched the crystal.

Which glowed and suddenly and a bright light shone over them once it diminished tom said "so we have more power" Alex replied "the crystal sensed your courage now you all have a baterlizer".

Dan said "so we're stronger" Alex said "you be stronger but you're not invincible" Aniesha says "our powers could they ever be taken away from us" Alex replied "once you have bonded with the morpher the power is a part of your DNA".

"The only way for your powers to be destroyed is to either destroy the source of your power or you get destroyed" Aniesha gulped Alex said now you should get frank back to the spybase and be Normal while you can".

The team left the base and took frank with them von Hades shrunk back into the shadows Alex went upstairs for a rest

Back at Korps HQ the crime minister had Zeltrax stood before her and said "you failed me again now I want you to go out there and destroy the silver ranger and bring me his head" Zeltrax bowed and left the room.

Once he left the door opened and several korpse agents came in one of them said "mam on your orders we had had the mi9 team followed they led us to a school we believe there vase is there somewhere".

The crime minister said "you have done well the time has come to destroy all my enemies in one go I want you to watch them but don't engage unless I give the word".

The guard said "mam" and they withdrawn from the room.

The crime minister stood up and went to the master mind and said "master it is done" the master mind replied "you did well but once the ranger falls take out Zeltrax he is a failure and a liability".

The crime minister said "yes master mind since our enemies are gone Zeltrax will be destroyed".

Zeltrax who was in his room which was above where the master mind was said "I don't think so ill destroy you before you can implement that plan" he laughed before starting to fiddle with something.

End of chapter


	12. Chapter 12

**Strange hero chapter 12**

A couple of weeks have passed since Alex retrieved the Zeo crystal a weapon that in the wrong hands could cause great evil from the crime minister of Korps.

Which wasn't an easy task as Alex was being blocked at every corner by Zeltrax who was once max dillion until he went mad and pulled a building on himself he was believed to be dead until it was revealed that he was in prison until he escaped.

In Korps HQ the crime minister is sitting at her desk she typing on het computer when a guard comes in "mam we found them one of the agents led us to their base".

The crime minister stood up and said "well done now is the time to take all of them out at once and for all send all Korps agents to the school and kill everyone who gets in the way".

The guard bowed "yes mam" he started to leave when the crime minister said "wait send Zeltrax to me" the guard nodded and left the room.

Meanwhile Zeltrax was preparing his own plans and had created a bomb that would destroy Korps HQ turning the area around it to rubble he had connected the trigger and was ready to press the button.

When a Korps agent walked in seeing him Zeltrax turned not realizing he was still holding the detonator the guard saw it "what are you doing" Zeltrax replied "it doesn't concern you and grabbed the guard and twisted the guard dropped to the floor neck broken.

Zeltrax reached into his pocket and took out his phone and walked out off the building before taking out the phone and making a call in the crime minister office she accepted the call and had her computer put it on screen.

She saw Zeltrax and said "what are you doing out there I wanted to see you" Zeltrax said "you think I care what you want any more crime minister mean you were going to destroy me anyway I heard you and that pathetic machine you call master".

The crime minister got angry and said "you dare insult my master you will pay with your life" Zeltrax laughed and said "I'm afraid crime minister that it will be hard for you to kill me when you are buried under 30 feet of concrete".

The crime minister laughed and said "how are you going to pull that off" Zeltrax lifted his hand and said "with this" and pressed the button on the detonator the crime minister heard the clicking and dived into the room where the master mind was Zeltrax watched as the explosion did its work before saying "one enemy down now for the silver ranger".

He walked away from the building.

Meanwhile in the secret base Alex and Dan were sparring Alex blocked one of Dan's strikes and stuck back and they started exchanging back and forth blows Alex got the upper hand and struck at Dan the sweep kicked him knocking him to the floor.

Alex offered a hand Dan took it and got up...

He demorphed out of his rangers suit Alex did the same sitting down Dan "said where did you learn to fight like that".

Alex replied "I learned that when I was at polygon basically a lot like mi9 was secret agency which even the government did not know about I was put with other teens we usually trained together so I'm really good".

Dan said "so you trained in secret" Alex replied "yes I did but that's not all pretty much I got an education at polygon so I don't really need to go to school I just go to keep my cover intact".

Alex stood up and said "so now you have heard more of my origin story who's going next Aniesha said "I'll do it we haven't fought since you kicked me out of thin air" Alex said very well and morphed Aniesha did the same and they charged at each other.

Meanwhile at the school frank was in the spybase sorting out some mi9 stuff outside the school Korps agents who did not know of the explosion at Korps HQ were gathered outside the school one of them said "okay it's time to fulfill the crime minister order and destroy this place".

They were about to charge forward when a von Hades appeared and said "it won't be that easy" and they started to fight".

At the same time outside Alex house was Zeltrax he said " time to end silver ranger but first I need some allies so let's summon some cogs" he stabbed his blade into the ground and a electrical surge shot out and out of the ground several robots came out of it.

Zeltrax said "welcome my new minions our target is right in front of us strike hard and destroy everything and everyone who gets in your way follow me and they started to step forward.

In the base Alex had just struck down Aniesha when Henry said "master there is a problem I'm getting a report from just outside this area there are electrical malfunctions there" He was cut off by an explosion that originated from upstairs he morphed and ran out of the base.

Alex and the team climbed out of the secret base and saw as several metallic robots smashed their way through the house Alex ran and started to fight as the cogs started to attack the others tom said " what the hell are those things"

As Alex smacked one of the cogs before shooting at it said "they are called cogs they were the front for the machine empire but these are just stragglers the only way to destroy them is to blow them apart".

Dan and the others started punching them when a blast of energy hit Dan who was thrown back the same happened to the others as Zeltrax entered Alex slashed up another cog with his sword and said "I should have known it was you boosting your cybernetics with electricity".

Zeltrax laughed and said but "I'm stronger now" and blasted and electrical beam out of his hand that blew a hole in one of Alex tables Alex drew his blaster and fired but Zeltrax conjured an electrical shield and blocked the shots being reflected and causing more destruction but also summoning more cogs.

Alex started fighting the cogs again when Henry said "master I hate to interrupt but I've received a report that there is an attack at the school Alex helped up the others while keeping the cogs at arm's length with his blasters.

Alex said "they found your secret base you need to go and repel them I can take care of a couple of cogs go" Dan said "okay" and we shook hands before Dan and Henry teleported Dan and the others away.

Zeltrax laughed and "said you really shouldn't have done that without them you are nothing" and blasted Alex rolled and saw the attack slam into one of his walls which was broken Alex said "stop smashing my house" and fired taking out five cogs who fell to the floor and short circuited.

Alex continued to punch and kick at the cogs he defeated them all but Zeltrax blasted him and he was thrown backwards landing in his secret base he stood up his suit short circuiting and powering down Zeltrax stood on the stairs and said "goodbye silver ranger and slammed his blade into the ground causing a massive buildup of energy to engulf Alex's entire house.

Meanwhile in the school itself the other students were in class completely unaware of the fight going on outside to save them von Hades defeated some of the Korps guards but was hit by an electro weapon and fell to the floor they were about to finish the job when a powerful electrical attack slammed into the Korps guards knocking some of them over as the four rangers approached them.

Dan helped up von Hades and said "guess you finally earned my trust you did protect our school" von Hades replied "you're welcome but let's take out the remainder off these Korps agents first Dan drew his staff and the five of them charged they took down most of the Korps agents but more agents joined the Frey and one by one the team was overpowered.

One of the Korps agents said "is this all the five of you have then I pity your leader having a bunch rabble like you" Dan stood up as did the others and said "you have the idea what the human spirit capable but then again how could you being evil you don't have souls".

As he spoke his suit started to glow the same happened to the others as an explosion of light engulfed them and once gone their suits were embed with a glowing armor the Korps guards burst out laughing one of them said "is this supposed to scare us because you're all shiny".

Von Hades said from where he was lying on the floor said "your gonna regret that" Dan said he has a point" and fired one of his blasters a laser shot and slammed into the Korps agents who were thrown back tom said "my turn" and drew his electro blasters and fired a charged shot the blast hitting more Korps guards knocking them back.

Keri and Aniesha went next Keri drew her blaster and fired while Aniesha drew her bow staff and ran forward and struck before jumping away as the blast slammed into the remaining Korps agents knocking them out cold.

Dan helped up von Hades up but before they could celebrate their victory Dan suddenly fell to his knees and his suit started to break down the same happened to the rest of them when frank came appeared beside Dan and said "come on we need to get you inside before your morphs break and your identities are revealed".

He supported Dan while von Hades helped Aniesha and Keri and they got them into the spy base as their morphs broke and their rings fell of their fingers and shattered Keri looked at the shattered ring and said "what the hell why'd we lose our powers" tom looked at his teammates and said "What did Alex say about how we lose our powers"

He stopped as the rest of the team said "you don't think we should check" frank says "your right we should all go they exited the base and got out of the school and used the mi9 van which was parked round the back.

Frank drove to Alex's house and pulled the van to a stop and the team and von Hades jumped immediately coming upon the destruction Keri fell to her knees and said "no he couldn't off been In there he must we got to check the rubble".

Dan replied "Keri look around do you truly believe anyone could have survived and if his powers went down" tom said "guys look who we're talking about if Alex survived we will find him".

Meanwhile in the destroyed Korps HQ In the secret passage a grunting was heard as the master mind sat up now fully healed thanks to absorbing the electrical energy by Zeltrax bomb he got to his feet and walked towards where the stairs were when he noticed the crime minister lying partly unconscious on the bottom of the stairs.

He approaches when she wakes and says "master I'm sorry we shouldn't of trusted Zeltrax he betrayed us" she tried to continue but passed out the master mind picked up her body "don't worry crime minister Korps will return" he laughed as darkness engulfed the room.

Well that was quite the chapter is Alex truly gone find out in the new story the returning hero see you then

.

.


End file.
